highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pain Is So Close to Pleasure
, |Genre= , |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée=3:52 (single) 4:21 (album) 6:01 (version extended) |Track=Queen - Pain Is So Close to Pleasure.ogg |Titre précédent=One Year of Love |Titre suivant=Friends Will Be Friends |Album=A Kind of Magic }}Pain Is So Close to Pleasure est une chanson de Queen écrite par Freddie Mercury et John Deacon, et qui se trouve sur l'album A Kind of Magic, sorti en . Aucun clip officiel n'a été réalisé pour cette chanson. Paroles Ooh ooh pain is so close to pleasure oh yeah Ooh ooh la douleur est si proche du plaisir oh ouais Sunshine and rainy weather go hand in hand together all your life Le soleil et la pluie avancent ensemble main dans la main toute ta vie Ooh ooh pain is so close to pleasure everybody knows Ooh ooh la douleur est si proche du plaisir tout le monde sait One day we love each other then we're fighting one another all the time Un jour nous nois aimons l'un l'autre après nous nous battons l'un l'autre tout le temps When I was young and just getting started Quand j'étais jeune et venait juste de commencer And people talked to me they sounded broken hearted Et les gens me disaient qu'ils entendaient le sons de cœurs brisés Then I grew up and got my imagination Ainsi j'ai grandi et laisser faire mon imagination And all I wanted was to start a new relation Et tout ce que je voulais était de commencer une nouvelle relation So in love but love had a bad reaction Ainsi amoureux mais l'amour a eu une mauvaise réaction I was looking for some good old satisfaction Je cherchais pour une bonne vieille satisfaction But pain is all I got when all Mais l'amour est tout ce que j'avais quand tout I needed was some love and affection Ce que j'avais besoin était de l'amour et de l'affection Ooh ooh pain is so close to pleasure yeah yeah Ooh ooh la douleur est si proche du plaisir ouais ouais Sunshine and rainy weather go hand in hand together all your life Le soleil et la pluie avancent ensemble main dans la main toute ta vie Pain and pleasure Douleur et plaisir Ooh ooh pain and pleasure Ooh ooh douleur et plaisir When your plans go wrong and you turn out the light Quand tes plans vont mal et que tu peux éteindre la lumière But inside of your mind you have to put up a fight Mais à l'intérieur de ton ésprit tu dois te battre Where are the answers that we're all searching for Ou sont les réponses que nous cherchons tous There's nothing in this world to be sure of anymore Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui est sur de rien Some days you're feeling good some days you're feeling bad Un jour tu te sens bien un jour tu te sens mal But if you're feeling happy someone else is always sad Mais si tu te sens heureux quelqu'un ailleurs est toujours triste Let the sweetness of love wipe the tears from your face Laisse la douceur de l'amour essuyer tes larmes de ton visage For better for worse so let's make the best of the rest of our years Au mieux au pire laisse faire le meilleur du reste de ta vie Ooh ooh pain is so close to pleasure I told you so Ooh ooh la douleur est si proche du plaisir Je te le dis tellement Sunshine and rainy weather go hand in hand together all your life Le soleil et la pluie avancent ensemble main dans la main toute ta vie Pain and pleasure Douleur et plaisir Ooh ooh pain is so close to pleasure yeah yeah Ooh ooh la douleur est si proche du plaisir ouais ouais Sunshine and rainy weather go hand in hand together all your life Le soleil et la pluie avancent ensemble main dans la main toute ta vie All your life Toute ta vie Pain - pleasure... . Douleur - plaisir... . Autour de la chanson La chanson a commencé comme un riff que jouait Brian May, avant que Mercury et Deacon n'en fassent une chanson. John Deacon y joue de la guitare rythmique. Classement Références